


We’re (Super) Heroes

by FrostyQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is the only rational one, Attempt at Humor, Complete Bullshit, Crack Treated Seriously, I try to be funny, Superheroes, The Seven Become Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyQueen/pseuds/FrostyQueen
Summary: The seven take an interest in comic books, and while most people would want to dress up to go to Comic Cons, or write fanfics, these demigods have different plans.ORThe seven become superheroes, while Annabeth tries to talk them out of such stupidity.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & The Seven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	We’re (Super) Heroes

There was something about Percy Jackson that nobody but Annabeth knew.

He liked comic books- or “artistic literature” as he would call it when Annabeth playfully teased him about it. It was strange, because Percy had never exactly been a book person either- ADHD made it hard for him to read long paragraphs, or stay focused on a book long enough to finish one. However, incorporating pictures was different- it felt as though her were reading pictures rather than reading words.

That being said, it wasn’t something he openly advertised or anything- not necessarily in fear of others knowing, but it simply never came up in conversation. In reality, he didn’t really care if people knew or not, but what if he bored them with his comic book knowledge? What if nobody knew what the hell he was talking about, and just stared at him weirdly as he did so?

He didn’t think it was worth the time.

So, when he heard Leo talking about Batman casually one day Percy randomly blurted out, “You read comics too?”

Leo, as well as the rest of the table turned to look at Percy with a weird look. Percy looked between Leo, Piper and Jason- what had he missed? Was there something he was supposed to know but didn’t? 

“You didn’t know that?” Piper asked pointedly. 

Percy, in fact, did not know that. He didn’t really talk to Leo any more than he talked to the rest of the seven- though he would like to. It seems, despite Leo’s hyperactive energy, he didn’t let people in easily. Percy knew. One time, he asked about Leo’s past, and was met with a glare instead.

“Leo’s workshop is scattered with comic books- both from Marvel and DC. He’s been trying to get us to read some-“

“You should!”

Leo raised an eyebrow at Percy, “You’re a comic book nerd as well?”

Percy sighed, his face flushing red in embarrassment, “Well, I wouldn’t say I’m a ‘nerd’ but…”

Jason smirked, “It’s okay, we’re all nerds. It’s a compliment.”

“You’ll never be a bigger nerd than me, though.”

“Shut up, Valdez.”

***

Percy honestly didn’t expect Piper nor Jason to take his advice and read the comics- so when Piper came running in, with an excited look on her face, he was honestly expecting her to announce something stupid Leo was doing, and asking him to come watch. He did not, however, expect, the next words to come out of her mouth.

“I read Leo’s comic books, and I think we need to create a superhero team!”

Percy raised an eyebrow, “Not that I disagree or anything- but why?”

Percy honestly didn’t think Piper was serious- he assumed she meant cosplay or something, and quite honestly, his heart was bouncing in his chest just thinking about it. He’d always wanted to go to Comic Con, but he was too poor. However, his hopes were crushed, when Piper revealed her intentions.

“We all have powers… what better ways to use them than to save people!” Piper exclaimed.

Percy’s stomach swirled with doubt, and confusion. What on earth was she suggesting?

“Piper, we do save the world… all the time… and we nearly get killed doing it.” Percy reminded her.

“Yeah, but the way we do it isn’t cool!” Piper protested. “We don’t wear cool costumes. We don’t do it because we want to, we do it because the gods are dicks!”

Percy sighed- it was true. For once, it would be nice to save a life because he wanted to, not because the gods wanted him to. However, he couldn’t believe how stupid this whole thing was.

“What about the mist? Nobody would see what we’re doing!”

Piper bounced, “That makes it cooler!”

Percy hesitated, thinking about it. The pros were it was super cool, no less dangerous than anything else he does. The cons were, Annabeth would probably murder him.

“Pleeeeeaase Percy! Leo already said yes!” 

Percy sighed. Of course he did. He realized there was no winning, and Annabeth would probably kill him anyways.

“Okay. Let’s be superheroes.”


End file.
